


Moonlit Rendevous

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Into the Badlands AU, M/M, This is very short, but i needed to get it out into the universe and be rid of it haunting my drafts, in which magnus and alec are the romeo and juliet of the badlands, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: In a world as dangerous as theirs, these are the only quiet moments they can have.





	Moonlit Rendevous

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole concept with characters and rolls they'd played in a document for this, but truthfully I may never actually write it, I did however write this ages ago and was tired of it just sitting there. 
> 
> For those not familiar with the tv series 'Into the Badlands' (it's very good!) some quick terminology:
> 
> The Badlands = a post apocalyptic America/North America
> 
> Baron = essentially a king of an area.
> 
> Regent = a general to a Baron (usually stolen as children and referred to as Colts and raised to be warriors). Clippers are the soldiers that work under a regent. 
> 
> I think that's all I use in here, enjoy!

At this time of night the fields below actually look beautiful. During the day it’s harsh sun beating down on cogs being worked to the bone, patrolled by dozens of clippers and young colts. But here at this hour it’s calm, moonlight casting across fields of cotton and blooming flowers; a seemingly endless expanse of green beyond the high gates. 

It’s an illusion. An illusion Magnus happily breathes in on cool summer nights like this one. He can get lost in it; imagine a better world, a less violent existence. An existence where the light footsteps coming up behind him don’t have to meet him here at this hour because it’s the only hour they can truly be like this while still on the Baron’s grounds. It’s a nice illusion. An illusion simultaneously made better and completely forgotten when the footsteps stop directly behind him, two strong arms wrapping around his waist and a cut jaw resting on his shoulder. 

Magnus tilts his head just enough to look at the face resting on his shoulder while his hands move to grasp the ones wrapped around him and his breath catches in his throat for a moment. The fields below aren’t the only thing that the moonlight gives an ethereal glow to, the only difference is Alec looks beautiful at all times of the day come harsh sun, cloudy grey or moonlit rendezvous. 

Magnus’ movement grabs Alec’s attention away from looking at the expanse Magnus had just been admiring, lifting and turning his head ever so slightly to meet Magnus’ eyes. A look in them that just pours out love and devotion, somehow amplified by the way the stars catch in the hazel pools. Magnus’ breath hitches once again, as if he hasn’t looked into those eyes a million times before.

“Hi,” Alec whispers into the night a love struck grin added to his starry eyes. Magnus whispers back in kind as Alec leans forward pressing a tender kiss to Magnus’ temple and they shift back to looking out ahead of them. 

The tender way that Alec touches Magnus still catches him off guard sometimes. They’ve known each other since they were 15 been holding onto one another just like this since they were 20, but that hasn’t changed the surprise jump it causes in Magnus’ heart. Alec touches Magnus like it’s the easiest thing in the world, even though not much about them has ever been easy.

Magnus was born into a world that didn’t want him and Alec was born into a world that would never accept him, but together they built something that this world can’t touch. 

“What are you thinking about?” Alec says the words rumbling through his chest into Magnus’ back.

Magnus sighs, “What am I always thinking about when I’m right here?” Running. Grabbing a bag, a sword and Alec’s hand and just running. He doesn’t know what lies beyond the walls that hold in the six Badland territories, but he wants to find out. But there are people here that rely on them, that they’ve made promises to. A war of wits that could turn into a full out war is coming and they’ve put in too much work for too many years to just run before it begins. 

“I know,” Alec sighs as he kisses Magnus’ shoulder. “I know. I wish we could to.”

The lone remaining son of a violent baron past his prime and said baron’s regent shouldn’t be in love, but they are. That love is what’s going to carry them into this fight; that love is why they’re going to win. By this time next year Robert will be a forgotten memory, the tides will turn in favor of Baron’s like Luke Garroway who want to make the world better for everyone not just for the rich and Magnus won’t have to meet the love of his life in the dead of night, he’ll be able to hold his hand for all to see. 

Their relationship may not be a secret, but flaunting it would only endanger Alec further, his father’s intention to conceive a new heir becoming clearer and clearer every day, so they wait, they meet like this, they plan for a fight, for a future. 

“One day,” Magnus says turning in Alec’s arms so they’re chest to chest. “One day we’ll go out there and we won’t be running.”

Alec smiles leaning in to rest his forehead against Magnus’ and kissing his nose lightly, “One day.”

One day this will not all be theirs, but be everyone’s. The fields, the homes, the world will belong to the people again. Belong to those who want to shape it out of love, not power. 

One day Magnus Bane the most lethal Regent in the land and Alec Lightwood the most dangerous son of a Baron fighting for his life won’t be their titles. One day they’ll get to be Magnus and Alec, just like they are in moments under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's not much and leaves a lot of the bigger story I had in my head open ended forever, but posting a little bit of Magnus and Alec being in love in every universe never seems like a bad idea. 
> 
> As usual find me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
